Wrestling Request
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Featuring Charlotte Flair, Kenny Omega, AJ Styles, Nikki Bella, Sasha Banks, Randy Orton, Adam Cole, Alexa Bliss and more! Send in some requests!
1. Request

**So I realized that I need to take some request to keep myself motivated to write so I decided to give this a try.**

 **So I will be taking request for any pairing from WWE, ROH Some people from NJPW and Lucha Underground. I don't watch TNA so I can't take request from that company.**

 **If you want a OC just fill this out...**

 **Name:**

 **Rating:**

 **Age:**

 **Paired with:**

 **Company:**

 **Is your OC a wrestler, manager, referee, Commentator, or other?:**

 **Ring gear:**

 **If your OC isn't one of the options above were does she/he work?:**

 **Hair color and type:**

 **Race:**

 **Personality:**

 **Best friend:**

 **Siblings:**

 **Any enemies:**

 **Additional information in case I missed anything:**

 **So basically I know everybody in WWE and ROH but NJPW and LU is a problem. I watch both shows but some of the wrestlers can be a problem.**

 **So if you have a request DM me or leave a comment.**

 **Thanks! 3**


	2. Randy Orton and Charlotte Flair

**Chapter 1, Randy Orton/Charlotte Flair**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

 _Survivor Series November 20, 2016_

Charlotte Flair sat her WWE Women's championship down next to her bag as she watched the match currently going on in the ring. It was Roman Reigns has the last member of Team Raw vs. Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton on Team Smackdown.

Charlotte had to admit that she was very impressed with Randy Orton. He and Bray were working great together.

"Are you ready to go Charlotte" Charlotte heard one of her best friends "The Boss" Sasha Banks say behind her.

"Yeah just a second... I wanna see the end of this match"

"Ok but I wanted to leave a little early..." Sasha said.

"Why? Aren't we going back to the hotel?" Charlotte asked.

Sasha smiled. "Well... we were... but Nao told me about this awesome club that I really wanna go too"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You know I'm not the club type... besides why don't you just go with Naomi and Carmella or somebody?"

"Well Naomi, Carmella, Nikki, and Alicia are already coming-"

"So why do I need to go?"

"Because! I want you too" Sasha said as Charlotte rolled her eyes again.

"I don't wanna go"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Charlotte, please?!"

"WILL YOU JUST GO WITH HER PLEASE SO SHE CAN SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Charlotte and Sasha heard Kevin Owens yell from the trainers room.

Charlotte sighed. "Fine..."

"Thanks! I'll be back in a second" Sasha said as she ran off.

Charlotte turned her attention back to the screen just in time to see Bray Wyatt hit his finisher "Sister Abigail" for the win.

Since Bray and Charlotte were friends she decided to go to the gorilla position to congratulate him.

Charlotte watched as Roman Reigns walked pass, he was obviously hurt but he'd be ok.

She waited a little while longer until she saw Luke Harper, Bray Wyatt, and Randy Orton come through the curtain.

"Congrats guys, that was an amazing match even though my brand lost" she smiled.

"Thank you, Charlotte. And congratulations on your win too" Bray said as she smiled.

"Thanks Bray" Charlotte said as she turned her attention to Randy. "You did great too"

"Thanks Charlotte, I was really impressed with your match too... as always"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Well... I honestly didn't think you watched the women's matches"

Randy laughed. "I watch a lot more than you think"

Charlotte was starting to warm up to Randy, she wanted to continue the conversation but she heard Sasha behind her. "CHARLOTTE! ARE YOU COMING?"

Charlotte groaned. "Yeah I'm coming...I completely forgot..."

"Forgot about what?" Randy asked.

"I'm supposed to go to some club with Sasha and the girls" Charlotte explained.

"You don't seem to happy about that" Randy chuckled.

"Ehhh...I'm not really the club type..."

Tell you what" Randy said as he leaned on a crate. "What if I came, so we could finish this conversation"

Charlotte smiled. "I'd like that"

Charlotte told him which club she would be at before finding Sasha and heading out the door.

"Why were you talking to Randy Orton?" Sasha asked as they put their bags in the trunk.

"I was congratulating them on there win, it was impressive"

Sasha nodded. "True, but it seemed like you and Randy were talking about something else..."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Don't start Banks..."

Sasha smirked. "Fine...I won't say anything else..."

* * *

"So... Charlotte and Randy are a thing now"

"SASHA! You said you wouldn't say anything!" Charlotte yelled as the other girls laughed.

"Oops" Sasha shrugged.

"So when did this happen?" Nikki Bella asked.

"Ok...so first of all me and Randy are NOT together... second we were just talking about his match" Charlotte said.

"Sure..." Carmella teased as the rest of the ladies laughed.

"I heard that Randy was planning on settling down. He's not looking for one night stands anymore, just a relationship with the right girl..." Alicia piped in.

"And you did say you had a huge crush on him when you were younger..." Sasha added.

"That was over ten years ago Sasha, I've moved on..." Charlotte shrugged.

It was true. Charlotte had a massive crush on Randy when he joined "Evolution" a group that her father Ric Flair was a member of. Ric would always bring her backstage since she was old enough, and she would always see Randy doing something stupid.

She thought it was funny at that time, but her father was never amused. He would always tell her to stay away from boys like that. He would tell her how they weren't good enough for his little girl.

But obviously Randy has matured a lot since then. He and Ric were good friends and Randy was very respectable now.

"Speaking of Randy here he comes now..." Naomi said as Charlotte blushed.

"Ummm...I'll be right back" Charlotte said as she heard Naomi shout "GO GET YO MAN"

Charlotte laughed as she made her way over to Randy. "Hey, glad you could make it"

"I wouldn't miss it, you look great by the way" Randy mentioned.

"Thank you, how are things over at Smackdown?" Charlotte as she took a seat and the table empty table Randy found.

"Great, I'm really enjoying it. This storyline with The Wyatt's is exactly what I needed"

"It's been entertaining that's for sure" Charlotte said as Randy nodded.

"What about Raw? How's everything over there?"

"Good, I was hoping to start a feud with Bayley but Foley said I'm going to continue the feud with Sasha until the end of the year" Charlotte explained.

"Well I've seen your matches with Sasha, and I know you two can put on five star matches every time you step into the ring together"

Charlotte blushed. "Thanks Randy. You want something to drink?"

"Allow me" Randy said as he got up and left for the bar.

Charlotte watched as he left. She thought he was hot then... age has been good to him. He was so mature now and it turned Charlotte on.

"How's it going?" Charlotte heard Sasha whisper in her ear.

Charlotte jumped. "dammit Sasha, why do you always sneak up on me like that?!"

"Sorry... but I could see you laughing and smiling and being a girl so I had to come and see" Sasha smiled.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well since you need to know so bad, its going great"

"Awesome, he's coming back so I need to go, good luck bye!" Sasha said as she ran off.

Charlotte chucked as Randy came back and sat her drink down. "Where's she going?"

"You weren't supposed to see her" Charlotte laughed. "Thanks for the drink"

"My pleasure. I have no problem buying a drink for a pretty lady"

The rest of the night went by perfectly. Charlotte and Randy talked all night long and she was having a great night. She didn't know if it was guts or the alcohol but Charlotte found herself saying things that sober Charlotte would have been embarrassed to say.

"You know" Charlotte said as Randy looked up at her. "I used to have a major crush on you when we first met"

Randy raised an eyebrow. "I know. You weren't to secretive about it"

Charlotte laughed. "Was I that obvious?"

"A little bit, Ric would try his hardest to keep you away from me" Randy laughed.

"That's because he didn't think you were mature enough"

"Well I like to think that I've gotten better"

"I'd say" Charlotte smiled. "Well this was fun... but I better get going..."

"It looks like your friends aren't ready to go" Randy said as Charlotte glared over to see them heading back to the bar.

"Of course..." Charlotte chucked.

"No worries, I'll take you" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy" Charlotte said as she grabbed her jacket.

It took them 15 minutes to get to the hotel, when they got inside Randy insisted on walking Charlotte up to her room.

"Randy, I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you" Charlotte said as she leaned up and kissed Randy's cheek.

"You're welcome" Randy said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Charlotte was shocked but didn't push him away. They continued to kiss as Randy opened the door and led Charlotte inside.

They found their way to Charlotte's bed before she broke the kiss. "Randy wait"

"What?" Randy asked as he straightened himself out.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, I know I want too. But do you?"

"Charlotte, this is exactly what I need"

Charlotte smiled and kissed him again as she started to unbutton the front of his shirt.

Randy picked Charlotte up and laid her in the center of the bed, never breaking the kiss. The clothes were ripped off both of their bodies until they were both naked.

"Damn you're beautiful" Randy said as he kissed her again. "You are so fucking beautiful"

"Randy please" Charlotte pleaded.

Randy gave her one more kiss before going straight to her center, plunging his tongue inside.

"Oh fuck Randy!" Charlotte yelled as she threw her head back.

Charlotte felt like she was about to explode, she hasn't been with a man in such a long time. When she felt Randy slide a finger inside of her she lost it.

"OH SHIT RANDY" Charlotte yelled as Randy slide another finger inside of her.

"Are you gonna come for me?" Randy teased as he twisted his fingers.

"OH MY GOD...OH MY GOD RANDY FUCK FUCK FUCCCCCK" Charlotte screamed as she came all over his fingers.

Randy kissed Charlotte again before moving back down the bed.

Randy positioned himself over Charlotte before teasing her with his dick.

"Randy, stop fucking teasing me and please just- OH MY GOD" Charlotte moaned as Randy slid inside of her.

Randy threw Charlotte's left leg over his shoulder as he thrust into her.

"Is this what you wanted beautiful?" Randy asked as he continued to ram inside of her.

"Yes, oh god Randy" Charlotte moaned as she threw her head back.

Randy groaned as he continued to slam into her, he could tell that he wasn't going to last long. Randy started to thumb Charlotte's clit and that's when she lost it.

"RANDY! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! OH MY GOD!" Charlotte screamed as she came.

"Fuck Charlotte!" Randy hissed. He started to pound into her so hard that the bed started to move.

He was trying to hold back and make this last longer but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Shit" Randy groaned as he came.

Randy pulled out and collapsed next to Charlotte, pulling her closer to him.

"Well, this was everything I thought it would be... there better be a next time"

"Of course, next time we're in the same town we should make plans"

"I believe we'll be in heading to Washington soon for Tribute to the Troops" Charlotte mentioned.

"Dinner?" Randy asked.

Charlotte smirked. "Sounds good to me"

* * *

 **Ok, tbh I'm tired as hell and I really wanted to finish this tonight so the ending was a bit rushed...**

 **Anyways... if you have a request just pm me or leave it in a review, if you have a plot I would really appreciate it, if not I can't think of something.**

 **Oh and Happy New Years... bye.**


	3. Ember Moon and Seth Rollins

**I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

 _August 20, 2016_ _NXT TakerOver Brooklyn_

Ember Moon pulled her mask over her face as she watched the conclusion of Austin Aries vs. No Way José. It was a great match, Austin made José tap out for the win.

But the match was over.

Which meant her match was next.

Ember was beyond nervous. She's never wrestled in front of this many people in her entire life. She knew she was going to screw something up and embarrass herself.

She's been dreaming about this moment since she was young. She always wanted to wrestle for WWE. And when she started watching NXT and seeing the women making history she knew she had to be there.

Now that she's here and débuting at NXT's biggest show ever she couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"Nervous?" Ember heard her boyfriend WWE superstar Seth Rollins say as she laughed.

"Is it that obvious?" Ember asked as Seth sat down next to her.

"Yeah, but you have nothing to be nervous about, the crowd will love you"

Ember smiled. "I hope so, but what if I screw up?"

"You won't screw up Ember you'll be fine" Seth tried to assure her but Ember wasn't listening.

"This is the biggest crowd I've ever wrestled in front of. This is NXT's biggest show ever. This is the big leagues and I'm about to go out there and embarrass myself"

"Ember stop! You are not going to embarrass yourself. You are the best women's wrestler in wrestling today and you are going to go out there and kill it"

Ember smiled. "I'm the best?"

"You are to me"

Ember's smile got even bigger as she wrapped her arms around Seth. "Thank you"

Seth kissed Ember before he smirked. "Now go show them what I already know"

Ember nodded and grabbed her mask and jacket. "Wish me luck"

"You don't need it but good luck!"

* * *

 _"Here is your winner... EMBER MOON!"_

The crowd went wild as the referee held Ember's hand up in victory. She looked down at Billie Kay as she rolled out of the ring.

She actually won.

She didn't screw up anything, the crowd was on fire and the match was as good as she thought it would be.

She walked backstage and the first person she saw was Seth.

"You were amazing, just like I thought you'd be" Seth said as he kissed Ember.

"Thank you Seth, I wouldn't of been able to do this without your support"

"Well you were successful today and hopefully I'll win the WWE Universal Championship tomorrow. But I'm so proud for you"

"Thank you" Ember said as she kissed Seth again before they started to walk down the hall.

After the show they went to the hotel and did their favorite thing, watch movies and eat pizza.

"I love you" Ember murmured as Seth smiled.

"I love you too" Seth said as he kissed the top of her hair.

Ember was so thankful for Seth, he was always there when she needed him and she'd be there when he needed her.

* * *

 **Guys...I tried so hard to make this good but I feel like I failed terribly. But at least I tried. Its just that I haven't gotten a feel on Ember's character cause she hasn't really been on the show so.**

 **So if you have a one-shot request tell me in a dm or a review. And if you have a plot please tell me, it makes this a lot easier.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, byyyyyyyyye**


	4. Sasha Banks and Charlotte Flair

**Chapter 3 Sasha Banks/Charlotte Flair**

 **Rated M**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Hell In A Cell October 30 2016_

"The Boss" Sasha Banks put her hair up in a bun as she sighed in frustration. Once again, she has lost her beloved WWE Raw Women's Championship to Charlotte Flair.

She was so disappointed in herself, every time they had a big match at a PPV she lost.

Every. Single. Time.

She pulled her street clothes out of her bag as she started to untie the sleeves to her gear. She was so upset, she thought she had Charlotte figured out, but she was wrong. It was like Charlotte became a whole new person when the big lights were on.

She heard a bunch of people talking outside and knew it meant that Charlotte was coming in the room.

Sasha was trying to avoid her but that obviously wasn't gonna happen.

The door opened and in walked the now 3 time Women's Champion Charlotte Flair.

Charlotte looked over at Sasha and smiled. "Oh hey Sasha! How are you feeling after our match? I'm feeling great!" she grinned as she looked at her championship.

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be ready for my rematch in a couple of weeks"

Charlotte laughed. "Sure... when are you gonna learn that you aren't good enough to be champion?"

"When are you gonna learn that that title belongs to me?!" Sasha snapped.

"Well it obviously doesn't because its here with me" Charlotte said as she put her title in Sasha's face.

Sasha shoved the title out of her face as it fell to the ground. "You listen to me and you listen good. You are not better then me! I am the best female wrestler in the world, and I will have that title again"

Charlotte laughed. "Sure. And don't even give me all of that I've dreamed of this since I was 10 and Eddie Guerrero blah blah blah crap! Cause I don't care. You act like I haven't worked hard for this, you act like all of this was handed to me-"

"Oh please Charlotte! We all know you wouldn't be were you are right now if it wasn't for your daddy Ric Flair. Hell you even had Dana help you-"

"Was Dana at SummerSlam?" Charlotte snapped. "Was my dad at SummerSlam, Sasha? Was Dana with me tonight?! Huh? Was my dad out there with me sweetheart? No they weren't! You can try to make up an excuse that you want but the point is I won this championship on my own. No cheating"

Charlotte smirked. "Isn't that what your obsession always says Sasha? Lie, Cheat, and Steal?"

Sasha balled her fist up in anger as Charlotte slung her championship over her shoulder.

"Face it Sasha, you can't beat me when it counts"

Charlotte flashed her killer smile before walking out of the room, leaving a angry and disappointed Sasha behind.

* * *

Sasha tossed and turned in bed as Charlotte's words repeated themselves over and over and over again.

She was right.

Everything she said was true.

Neither Ric nor Dana was out there to help Charlotte win those matches.

She was all alone.

Sasha sat up in bed and unplugged her phone before looking at all of her text messages. Of course her friends and family were congratulating her for making history.

Since she was up she decided to check her twitter, she saw all of the fans support. She saw #WeLoveYouSasha trending on twitter which made her smile. But one tweet in particular stood out over the rest.

It was a tweet from Charlotte.

"Queens see Queens.

We don't gotta be bffs, but I see you.

I respect you, I respect your hustle.

That's real"

Sasha turned her phone off and grabbed her card key before leaving the room.

She knew what room Charlotte was in cause she heard Charlotte tell Dana Brooke.

Sasha walked down the hall until she saw it "Room 316"

Sasha banged on the door until she heard Charlotte sigh.

"Hello!?" Charlotte yelled from the other side of the door.

Sasha didn't say anything, she just knocked on the door again. Sasha heard Charlotte walk to the door before it swung open.

"What do you want?"

Sasha pushed Charlotte out of the way and went inside. "Umm... come in?" Charlotte said as she closed the door.

"What are you trying to do Charlotte?" Sasha asked angrily.

"Umm what'd I do?"

"Your trying to end this! This isn't over until I have my title Charlotte!"

"Are you talking about that pic I sent you on twitter? I'm so sorry if I was trying to show some respect despite not getting any back from you"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Please, stop trying to act like the victim Charlotte!"

Charlotte crossed her arms. "Sasha, I think you need to calm down-"

Sasha cut her off. "Don't tell me what to do. I have a rematch Charlotte, and when I win my title back THEN this feud will be over"

Charlotte smirked. "I doubt you can beat me again... and even if by some miracle you did, I would still get my rematch and win my title back"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "I just want this to end Charlotte! I don't wanna fight you anymore, I just want my title"

Charlotte scoffed. Was she supposed to feel sorry for her? "Well guess what Ms. Banks? I want that title too"

"You don't want it as bad as me"

"Oh really? And why is that Sasha? Is it because I went straight to WWE while you wrestled in front of 35 people in a high school gym?"

"I would rather wrestle in a high school gym than have my daddy call his best friend" Sasha shot back.

"I highly doubt that, but whatever you say sweetie. Now if you'll excuse me I need to clean my title"

Charlotte walked past Sasha and opened the door. "Goodbye"

"This isn't over Charlotte"

"I said goodbye"

"I'm getting MY title back"

"Goodbye Sasha!" Charlotte yelled as she grabbed Sasha's arm and tried to push her out of the room.

"Don't put your hands on me!" Sasha shouted as she slammed the door.

"Why are you still here? Get out" Charlotte spat.

"You think you can just put your hands on me and try to force me out of the room? You think you can try to end this feud between us? Do you think you can just take my title?" Sasha said as she backed Charlotte up against the door.

"I don't think I took your title. I believe I did" Charlotte sassed.

Sasha smirked. "Well I think its time for you to learn a lesson"

"What are you-" Before Charlotte could finish what she was trying to say Sasha interrupted her with a kiss.

Charlotte immediately pushed her away. "What the he'll, Banks?"

"Shut up" Sasha hissed as she forced her lips on Charlotte again.

Charlotte tried to push Sasha away but it wasn't working. If this was the way Sasha wanted to play then Charlotte could play dirty too.

Charlotte picked Sasha up and literally threw her on the bed. "Is this what you want Sasha?"

Sasha didn't say anything. She just leaped up and ripped Charlotte's shirt off of her body.

"Oh so that's the way its gonna be?" Charlotte smirked as Sasha reached back and unhooked Charlotte's bra.

"I said shut up" Sasha repeated as she grabbed Charlotte and dragged her on the bed with her. Sasha flipped them over so she was on top before leaning down and wrapped her lips around Charlotte's hard nipple.

"FUCK" Charlotte gasped as she grabbed Sasha's hair.

Sasha quickly switched over to the other nipple as Charlotte ripped off Sasha's shirt and bra. Charlotte shoved her down on the bed before pulling down Sasha's pants and underwear.

"Who told you, you could take control?" Sasha asked as Charlotte spread her legs apart.

"Now its your turn to shut up" Charlotte smirked before leaning down and sliding her tongue inside Sasha's pussy.

"OH FUCK" Sasha moaned as Charlotte shoved her tongue in and out of Sasha. Charlotte continued this for awhile until she replaced her tongue with her finger. Charlotte moved her lips over to Sasha's clit and started to slowly suck on it.

"Holy fuck Charlotte I'm not gonna last much longer" Sasha moaned as she bucked her hips.

"Oh really? Then I better pick up the pace"

Before Sasha could say anything Charlotte grabbed her by the hips and pushed her up until only her shoulders and head remained on the bed.

"What are you- HOLY SHIT CHARLOTTE YES!" Sasha moaned as Charlotte licked up and down her throbbing and enlarged clit.

Sasha's mind was a fog and her body felt like it was on fire. "Right there Charlotte. Don't stop" She moaned as she ran her fingers though Charlotte's long blonde hair, keeping her head in place.

Charlotte relentlessly sped up her tongue work and Sasha lost it. "I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come! Fuck fuck fuck FUCK FUCK! CHARLOTTE HOLY SHIT!" Sasha came all over Charlotte's tongue.

Charlotte licked up everything. Not letting one drop go to waste.

Charlotte laid down next to Sasha as Sasha tried to gain her breath. After a couple of minutes she sat up and crawled on top of Charlotte.

"I'll give it too you Charlotte" Sasha said as she leaned down and kissed Charlotte's nipple. "That was good. That was really good. In fact, that was the best I've ever had... but now" she said with a smirk. "Its your turn"

Sasha gave Charlotte a quick kiss to the lips before taking both of Charlotte's long legs and pushing them up until they were right next to her head.

"Hmmmm" Sasha hummed as she lightly ran her fingers over Charlotte's pussy. "Such a pretty little pussy" Sasha smiled as she bent over and gave it a lick. "Taste good too"

"Sasha... stop fucking teasing me" Charlotte breathed.

"Fine, whatever you say queen" Sasha smiled before shoving two fingers instead of Charlotte.

Charlotte grabbed a pillow off of the bed and tried to cover her face to scream but Sasha wasn't having it, Sasha snatched the pillow from Charlotte's hands and threw it on the floor. "We're not doing that Charlotte. If you're doing scream I want to fucking hear!"

Sasha added another finger and picked up the pace.

"FUCK SASHA! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Charlotte yelled as she pulled at Sasha's hair. She could feel her stomach get tight as Sasha thrusts went deep inside of her.

"Come for me Charlotte. Cum all over my fingers babe, I wanna feel it" Sasha urged.

"AH FUCK SASHA!" Charlotte screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Sasha pulled her fingers out and sucked them clean before laying down next to her.

"You gonna stay here tonight?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course, I couldn't get up and walk even if I tried" Sasha laughed.

"So what happens now?" Charlotte asked.

"I dunno, but I don't want this to end" Sasha confessed.

"Me neither... so I guess we're together?" Charlotte shrugged.

"I guess so... so you're my queen?" Sasha teases.

"Yeah, and you're my boss" Charlotte smiled.

"I still want my rematch" Sasha said as she moved closer to Charlotte.

"Oh trust me sweetheart, you're gonna get your rematch" Charlotte guaranteed as she turned off the lights. "Inside and outside of the ring"

* * *

 **I'm happy with the way this one turned out. Charlotte and Sasha are so fun to write together.**

 **Anyway if you have a request just leave it in a review or DM me.**

 **Thanks bye.**


	5. Taeler Hendrix and Adam Cole

**Chapter 4**

 **Adam Cole/Taeler Hendrix**

 **Rated T**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 _April 30, 2016, West Warwick Rhode Island_

"Women of Honor. All of the Women of Honor are clearly making a statement around the world"

Taeler Hendrix watched as Mandy León cut a promo about the WOH locker room. She was very interested in what the raven haired beauty had to say.

"And tonight in West Warrick Rhode Island I was this close to having Jenny Rose tapping, and me walking away with victory"

"Classic Mandy" Taeler thought. "She could never blame herself"

"Until Veda Scott intruded and stole my moment. But that's ok, you know what? This is an open challenge, any women out there... or any girl out there who thinks she's women enough to step into the ring with me I welcome you"

That caught Taeler's attention as she walked over to Mandy with a wicked smile.

"Open challenge is that what I heard? Hmm that sounds delicious now doesn't it? Now that would mean you... and me. All hail the queen? That is delicious now isn't it? But the funny thing is you keep saying that you're the queen of honor. I don't remember there being a crowning ceremony? I don't remember anybody saying you were the queen of anything!"

"So what makes you think that you are the queen of honor, what makes you think that you represent this division when I am out there busting my butt, proving myself night after night. I put the red hot in the house of truth, I manage the world champion Jay Lethal, I am a student of Truth Martini, and because you're from the dojo..born and raised in ROH you get to call yourself the queen of honor?"

"Well I say one on one, you vs. me and you earn it, and you Hail Hendrix and yes that will be oh so dangerously delicious" Taeler said as she shoved Mandy.

"Don't put your hands on me" Mandy said as she shoved Taeler back harder.

Things escalated quickly as a shoving match began while ROH officials ran in to break it up.

"WOMEN UP MANDY! WOMEN UP!" Taeler yelled as the officials walked her down the hall.

She could hear Mandy yelling at her but she didn't wanna listen to what she had to say. "I'm fine, thank you" Taeler snapped as she walked away from the officials.

She continued to walk down the hall, unaware of who she pushed or yelled at until she bumped into a hard body that knocked her down.

"WATCH IT!" She yelled as she heard that familiar laugh.

Of course she had to bump into Adam Cole...

"My bad" Adam said as he helped her up.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again" Taeler said as she tried to walk off but Adam stopped her.

"Whoa...what's your problem?"

Taeler rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood to try and start a conversation. "Nothing"

"You expect me to believe that? I heard you yelling at Mandy down the hall"

"She put her dirty hands on me. And I will personally make sure that doesn't happen again"

Adam nodded. "Right...I think your anger is getting the best of you"

Taeler scoffed. "Excuse me? I don't need you to tell me that my anger is getting the best of me. I don't need you for anything! Why are we even having a conversation right now?!"

"Calm down, Red. I'm just trying to help"

"Why?" Taeler asked as Adam shrugged.

"Does there need to be a reason? I just can't do things out of the kindness of my heart?"

Taeler knew he had something up his sleeve but she couldn't figure it out. "Stay out of my way, Cole"

"Fine, but you need to work on your anger issues"

Taeler rolled her eyes and walked away. He didn't know a damn thing about her. And she had no reason to listen to him. She didn't know why he was trying to help her, but she knew she wasn't about to fall for whatever trick he had in mind.

* * *

 _May 14th, 2016 New York City_

Taeler watched as Mandy took pictures with the fans before the event started. She waited until she was completely distracted before running out there to do some damage.

As Mandy got a video of the fans Taeler ran out there and shoved her down. The crowd gasped as Taeler grabbed Mandy by her black hair and planted her face into the hardest part of the ring.

Taeler rolled Mandy into the ring before grabbing a chair. Taeler slid the chair into the ring and grabbed Mandy before she DDT'd her face first onto the chair.

The crowd booed her loudly but Taeler didn't care. She wanted to get rid of Mandy. She smirked and flipped her red hair over her shoulder before walking to the back.

As she made her way backstage she saw Ian Riccaboni waiting for an interview.

"Taeler Hendrix this is Women of Honor do you think anything you just did out there was honorable?"

"Honorable? You're asking if what I did was honorable Ian? I say that EXACTLY what I did was honorable. I just taught an ungrateful little SNIT a lesson! Do you think anybody made any breaks for me? Cut me any slack? Do you think those fans give one care about me or about her or about anybody else?"

"I'll answer that for you Ian no they do not. The boys in the back don't care, the people in those seats don't care. All they care about is this. So if Mandy wants to call herself the queen of honor well I say you take a look out there and all hail the queen"

"Yes, Ian what I did was VERY honorable. So I'm gonna tell Mandy to WOMEN UP! Because I am positively poison, this division sound be BUILT around me, I was given no breaks, I had to build my way up work my way up setting up rings long car trips. I lived out of my car to go to wrestling school. I beat cancer! I was homeless! I paid for training in pennies! And because she goes to the dojo at ring of honor she gets to call herself the queen of honor, Ian?"

I say I am a woman without honor. I did everything the right way. And the only thing that I've been left with is the voices in my head, the monsters under the bed and that's it. Nobody's paying my bills but me, nobody cares when I walk out to that ring, but hey... if I looked like Mandy León maybe I would be inspirational too!"

"Oh, Mandy! You're such an inspiration to me! Why?! What has she done that I haven't done?! And what is she going to do to me that my life hasn't already seemed FIT to do to me... that was a real question Ian. What is she gonna do to me THAT MY LIFE HASN'T ALREADY DONE?!"

"You wanna women up? Here's an open invitation... Mandy you're on. You wanna be the queen? It's time you Hail Hendrix"

Taeler walked away without saying another word.

Taeler had a crazy look in her eyes as she walked through the halls on her way to the Women's locker room.

"Good promo. I still think you need to work on them anger issues though"

Taeler stopped as she heard Adam Cole behind her. "And what exactly do you think I should do about that... Adam"

"You should find an appropriate way to unleash your anger, and when you can't you need to find a way to control it"

Taeler nodded. She still didn't understand why he was trying to help her though. "Thanks... but I think I can handle it from here"

"Fine, but if you need any more advice you know where to find me"

* * *

 _June 25, 2016, Concord North Carolina_

 _"you should find an appropriate way to unleash your anger... find a way to control it"_

Taeler sat in an empty room after her match with Mandy. She was NOT in a good mood.

She knew she should have pinned Mandy after she hit her with her finisher but she didn't. She let her anger get the best of her and she went for the chair...

She heard the door open but she didn't bother to turn around.

She knew who it was.

"I saw your match..." Adam said as he closed the door behind him.

"I figured. How bad did I do?"

"You did great... until you got the chair"

Taeler rolled her eyes. "Yeah... I didn't control that anger huh?"

"You should have pinned her after you hit the Piledriver-"

"Kiss goodnight"

"Whatever you call it... the match would have been over and you would be in a better mood right now. But at least you did some damage"

Taeler smirked as she remembers hitting Mandy with the steel chair, it felt good.

"I also saw her try to come after you backstage. Doesn't look like she's backing down"

"What are you trying to say Adam?"

"I'm saying that I think you could use some help"

"I don't want your help" Taeler frowned.

Adam smirked. "That's why we're having this conversation right now right? Cause you don't want my help? Besides, I wasn't talking about myself"

Taeler raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then who did you have in mind?"

"Don't worry about it"

* * *

 _September_ _17_ , 2016, _Lockport,_ _New York_

Jessicka Havok. Adam Cole got Jessicka Havok to team up with her and help her get rid of that ungrateful piece of trash Mandy León.

But of course, Mandy wasn't dumb. She enlisted the help of enemy turned "friend" Deonna Purrazzo.

But that was fine. They handled her too.

This time it was Taeler who approached Adam, she saw him talking to The Young Bucks so she waited until they left before walked over.

"Oh hey, I knew you'd come looking for me" Adam said as Taeler sat down on a crate exactly in front of him.

"Did you see my match?"

"Yes, you did great. I knew Havok would be a good help. I also noticed that you like to hit people with chairs"

Taeler chucked. "That I do... and tomorrow I plan on challenging her to a no disqualification match"

Adam raised an eyebrow. "That's never been done in WOH before. You sure you're up for that?"

"Are you doubting me?" Taeler asked as Adam crossed his arms.

"No, but I'd like to talk to you outside of work"

This time it was Taeler who raised her eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And what did you have in mind?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll text you everything you need to know" Adam winked before he walked away.

Taeler sat there and watched him leave, she still didn't know what he wanted or what his intentions were.

Maybe he actually wanted to help, maybe he was using her for something, maybe this was all leading up to the date they would be going on soon...

All Taeler knew was that she was warming up to Adam, and she wouldn't mind taking whatever they were to the next level.

* * *

 _September 24, 2016, Detroit, Michigan_

Taeler smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Tonight was her "date" with Adam and she didn't want to disappoint.

She still didn't know what Adam had in mind but she definitely wasn't about to complain about going out with somebody like Adam.

I mean... have you seen him? He's gorgeous!

She combed her long red hair which was usually curly but tonight she had it straight, it flowed down her back perfectly.

She had on a v neck long black dress with red Louis Vuitton shoes. She finished her makeup and looked at the time, it was 6:15 just enough time to get to the restaurant in time.

She got there at 6:50 as the waiter informed her that her date was already waiting for her.

Taeler sat down at the table across from Adam and smiled. "When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago... you're early, I'm impressed"

"I don't like to keep people waiting"

The waiter came back and took their drink order before leaving again.

"You look gorgeous" Adam said as Taeler smirked.

"You don't look so bad yourself. You should wear a suit more often" Taeler complimented.

Adam smirked. "So you're probably wondering why I invited you here"

Taeler nodded as the waiter came back with their drinks before taking their order.

"So tell me Adam, why did you invite me here?" Taeler asked as she took a sip of her red wine.

"I'll cut right to the chase. I want you to become my manager"

Taeler blinked. She wasn't expecting that. "You want me to join you and The Bullet Club?"

"Yes, but you'd be my manager" Adam said.

"Why do you want me as your manager?"

Adam chuckled. "Cause Jay Lethal was the most dominate ROH champion Ring of Honor ever had with you by his side. And as soon as you guys split up, he lost it"

Taeler nodded her head, it was all true. When Jay and Taeler decided to go their separate ways he lost the championship to Adam.

"I honestly wasn't expecting this..."

"I didn't think you would" Adam smirked. "I like to surprise people"

The waiter came back with their food. Adam and Taeler talked about other things while they ate... well while Adam ate, Taeler had too much on her mind to try and eat food.

About an hour and a half later Taeler found herself laying on her bed. Adam told her to take as much time as she needed to think about his offer.

She wanted to say yes but she had to think about what this would do for her career first. Now obviously joining the Bullet Club will make you stand out from others. Joining the group helped launch the careers of Adam Page, The Young Bucks, and the leader Kenny Omega.

But would it do the same for her?

Would it bring more attention to WOH? if it did maybe they would make a championship for them.

And what about going to Japan and working for NJPW? They have no female wrestlers...

Honestly, Taeler was seeing a lot of positives and not too many negatives.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

 _October 1, 2016, Baltimore Michigan_

Its been a week since Taeler's "date" with Adam. They haven't really talked since Adam was giving her time to think about her final decision.

Taeler walked around backstage and was surprised at the lack of Bullet Club members she saw, she knew Tama Tonga and Tanga Roa was backstage cause they had a tag match with The Young Bucks.

But those four including Cody, Hangman, And Adam were nowhere to be found.

She saw Ian Riccaboni talking to Lio Rush and decided to ask him if he knew what was going on.

"Ian" Taeler said as she pushed Lio outta the way. "Have you seen Adam Cole?"

Ian shook his head. "No, now that you mention it I haven't seen any of them"

"Neither have I" Lio piped in.

Taeler walked away as they continued their conversation. She was gonna make another round around the building until she saw The Bullet Club walk through the main entrance.

"Taeler!" Adam said as he approached her. "We need to talk"

Taeler followed the Adam back into The Bullet Club's personal locker room. "Have you made a decision yet?" Adam asked as they both sat down.

"Yeah, I have. I have decided to accept your offer"

Adam smiled. "Good, I already told the rest of the boys that you'd say yes. They all think you'll be a great addition"

"I'm hoping that if I join we should get more eyes on WOH" Taeler said as Adam nodded.

"And with more eyes on WOH they'll finally make a women's title"

Taeler smiled. "That's the plan"

Adam smirked. "I like it, you help us we'll help you"

"So when are we revealing the big news?" Taeler asked.

"Let's do it during your no disqualification match against Mandy, you could wear a Bullet Club shirt during the match then come out with us later"

"Sounds like a plan"

* * *

 _December 4, 2016, Philadelphia Pennsylvania_

Taeler spent a whole month teasing people over if she joined The Bullet Club or not. She would throw up a "Too Sweet" during matches, she would post pictures of her in The Bullet Club shirts on Twitter and IG, whenever someone asked if she joined the group she never gave a straight answer.

But tonight was finally the night where everything would be revealed.

Taeler was excited about her future, all of the things she'll be able to do now that she's joining the biggest faction in wrestling today.

But the biggest perk of all was spending more time with Adam.

She was really starting to like Adam. Every time they spent some time together she fell for him even more. He was so nice and he actually listened to her. He would give her advice in matches and they even hung out after shows sometimes.

He was everything she liked in a man.

"Are you ready?" Taeler smirked as she heard Adam whisper in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm ready to mop the floor with Mandy"

Adam smiled. "Good, I'll meet you in the locker room after your match. Good luck"

"I don't need it"

Before Adam could say anything else Taeler's music hit and she walked out to the ring.

She could hear the gasps as people were quick to notice the Bullet Club shirt on her body.

She ignored the looks as she got into the ring. She was ready to finally end this feud with Mandy.

Mandy's theme hit as she came out and posed on the stage before walking down the stairs, Taeler didn't bother to wait for her to get in the ring before attacking her.

The match was brutal, they went through a table, a ladder was brought into the ring, Taeler choked Mandy with a chain, they hit each other with chairs.

It was a back and forth match, Mandy would have got the win if she wasn't so "honorable". Mandy had Taeler right where she wanted her, she could have hit Taeler with the chair and they would have been done but Taeler being the evil mastermind that she is, started to beg Mandy not to do it.

As soon as Mandy put the chair down Taeler grabbed it and hit her. She hit Mandy with her finisher "Kiss Goodnight" before pinning her for the win.

"Great match" Taeler heard Nick Jackson say as she came through the curtain.

"Yeah you had her the entire time" Matt added.

Taeler smiled and thanked them before making her way over to Adam who was waiting for her.

"Congrats on the win, I knew you could beat her"

"Well, she put up one hell of a fight but...I knew I could handle anything she would dish out. She was too nice for a match like that"

"Now that that's over, you need to change for our segment tonight" Adam reminded her.

"Oh right I'll be right back"

Taeler left for the locker room with a smile on her face. She's finally done with Mandy and she's about to join the greatest group in wrestling today.

Life was just too sweet.


	6. Charlotte Flair and Sami Zayn

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Sami Zayn and Charlotte Flair**

 **Rated T**

* * *

"Have you heard anything about the Superstar shakeup yet?" Charlotte Flair heard her boyfriend Sami Zayn ask her for what seemed like the one hundredth time today.

"No Sami I haven't, they're keeping it a secret like they did with the draft. But if I hear anything you'll be the first person I tell"

Sami nodded but Charlotte knew he was still worried. He was scared that WWE would put them on different brands and they would never see each other again.

Of course Charlotte was nervous about it too but she had to stay calm so Sami wouldn't freak out anymore then he is now.

"What if I go to Smackdown and you stay on Raw?"

"I thought you wanted to go to Smackdown?"

"I do but it won't be any fun without you"

Charlotte sighed. "Sami I don't want you to base your career choices on where I am and what I do. If you want to go to Smackdown then go to Smackdown, I'll be fine"

"But I don't want to be on different brands Charlotte! We wouldn't get to see each other everyday, we wouldn't get to travel together, we wouldn't get to eat together, I wouldn't get to wake up and see your beautiful face every morning. And Charlotte I couldn't live like that"

"Sami, you're worrying about nothing, what if neither one of us get drafted?"

"Then I'd be extremely relieved" Sami laughed.

Charlotte got up and kissed Sami on the cheek. " Now, as much as I would love to sit here and talk to you some more I have a match tonight with Nia so I'll talk to you later"

"Good luck"

"I never need it"

* * *

It was after Charlotte's match with Nia. Her head felt like it was about to explode after that bad landing. Of course Sami was the first face she saw once she got backstage, he was worried sick and was about to take her to the hospital but Charlotte assured him that it wasn't necessary.

"Are you sure you're ok? I think we need to get you checked out" Sami said as Charlotte put her hair up.

"The WWE doctor already told me I'd be fine, I just need to get some rest"

Sami sighed but didn't push the subject as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Charlotte said as someone came into the room.

"Sami Triple H wants to talk to you about your new contract"

Sami looked confused. "New contract? What new contract?"

"Didn't they tell you? You're being moved to Smackdown"

Charlotte watched as Sami's face fell. "What about Charlotte?"

The man shrugged. "As far as I know she's staying on Raw but you can ask them"

"Right...ok" Sami said as the man closed the door. Charlotte watched as Sami sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Its ok Sami" Charlotte said as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah...right" Sami said as he got up and left the room.

* * *

As Charlotte expected Sami was given a contract for Smackdown, and unfortunately for him it wasn't up to debate whether he signed it or not.

"Sami..." Charlotte tried to get his attention for the fourth time but he just continued to pack his bags for the car trip tomorrow morning.

"Sami please talk to me" Charlotte wasn't really the type of person to beg but she was getting desperate.

Finally Sami looked at her. "What?"

Charlotte frowned at the sadness in his voice. "Oh come on Sami! It's not that bad, your talent will finally be appreciated on Smackdown, plus I'm assuming Kevin is going with you, and you can finally have another match with Shinsuke and AJ Styles. It'll be great"

Sami signed. "Charlotte, I truly appreciate what you're trying to do, but without you it won't be any fun. I really wanted to go to Smackdown but without you...I don't think it's worth it"

Charlotte tried to say something but Sami just turned around and continued to pack.

"I gotta do something about this" Charlotte thought as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

It was after Sami's debut on Smackdown and he was already in a number one contenders match for the United States championship. He was extremely happy with how Smackdown appreciated him and used him correctly but he wasn't as happy as he wanted to be cause Charlotte wasn't there with him.

And to make matters worse she didn't even call him. He tried calling her 5 times today but she wouldn't answer.

Was she mad at him? No that couldn't be it, she was all over him right before he left for the road last night...

Sami sat down in the locker room and turned on the TV, He heard Shane was supposed to announce the new superstars to join the SD women's roster.

At first Sami assumed it was Sasha or Dana. But when he heard Charlotte's music hit he literally fell out of his seat.

He quickly changed into a new shirt and ran to the gorilla position and waited for Charlotte to come back.

Slowly he saw Carmella, Tamina, Naomi and Nattie come backstage until finally he saw the love of his life Charlotte Flair (with Becky Lynch of course) in all of her beautiful glory.

"Oh hey Sami" Charlotte smiled as she and Becky approached him.

Sami just blinked and smiled. "Umm hey...what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Becky asked as Charlotte laughed. "Shes on Smackdown now"

"Well yeah but..." Sami was at a loss for words.

Charlotte took Sami's hand and led him to a empty locker room while Becky left to get changed.

"I asked Stephanie to put me on Smackdown" Charlotte confessed.

"Why? I thought you liked it on Raw?"

"Well yeah but I like it better with you. Plus there's nothing left for me to do on RAW. Here on Smackdown I get new competition, a new title to chase after, my best friend and my boyfriend. Its a win win!"

Sami laughed as he got up and hugged Charlotte. "You're amazing. Thank you so much for doing this"

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Sami's neck. "I love you Sami. And I couldn't imagine only seeing you once a week"

"I love you too Charlotte. More than anything" Sami said as he kissed her.

Before the kiss could move on to anything more Becky Lynch opened the door and cleared her throat. "I hate to break up this happy loving moment but I feel like Sami boy here forgot that he had a match"

"Oh right...I'll be right back babe" Sami kissed Charlotte one more time before patting Becky on the head and running out the door.

Becky chuckled. "Your boyfriend is crazy"

Charlotte took Becky's hand as they left to go watch his match. "I know...but I wouldn't want him any other way"


	7. Sasha Banks And Sami Zayn

**Chapter 6**

 **Sasha Banks/Sami Zayn**

 **Rated T**

* * *

 _July 25 2016 Monday Night RAW_

Sasha Banks woke up with a smile on her face. Today is the day her dream comes true. Tonight she was finally going to win the WWE Women's Championship. She's dreamed about this since she was a little girl and now it was going to become a reality.

Triple H himself told her the amazing news yesterday after her tag team match with her best friend Bayley, Charlotte, and Dana Brooke.

Sasha couldn't wipe that smile off of her face even if she tried. She was so excited!

"Well... look who finally decided to get up"

Sasha's smile got even bigger when she heard the cheerful voice of her boyfriend former NXT champion Sami Zayn.

Sami and Sasha started dating in 2014 after months of having a crush on each other. Apparently they were both acting like "blindly in love high schoolers" according to Charlotte and she basically forced them together.

Sasha was always grateful to Charlotte for that.

And now Sasha couldn't imagine her life without Sami. He was everything to her.

"Hey babe, what are you doing up so early?"

"Early?" Sami laughed as he sat down next to The Boss. "Its eleven o'clock in the morning... its not early"

"Are you serious? Damn...I don't have enough time to workout. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Cause you looked so cute while you were sleeping I didn't want to disturb you"

Sasha laughed. "Right... well we should get going. I don't want to be late to the arena"

"Yeah can't be late for your big day"

Sasha's face lit up. "I can't wait. I'm gonna be holding back tears all day"

"Well hopefully you do a good job at that cause I don't feel like hearing the makeup team complain about how you messed up your lipstick"

Sasha laughed. "We got stuff to do. Lets go"

* * *

"Tonight is finally the night! Are you excited?" Charlotte asked as soon as Sasha entered in locker room.

"I'm so excited, I've been waiting a long time for this day" Sasha said as she sat down next to Charlotte.

"I'm happy for you, we gotta make sure we put on a good match" Charlotte laughed.

"We always do" Sasha smirked.

"How excited is Sami?" Charlotte asked.

"Super excited, the entire ride here he was talking about how amazing Raw is gonna be" Sasha said.

"I'm sure" Charlotte laughed. "He's probably more excited than you are"

"Probably" Sasha smiled. "I need to go find him, we'll go over our match later ok?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be in catering" Charlotte mentioned.

Sasha gave Charlotte a quick hug before leaving the room, Sami was most likely in the men's locker room or in catering.

As Sasha turned the corner she saw Sami taking to his best friend Neville. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Sami's stomach. "Hey babe. Hey Neville"

Neville smiled at Sasha. "Hey Sasha, How are you?"

"I'm really excited" Sasha said.

"As you should be. History is about to happen tonight. I'm very happy for you" Neville smiled.

"Thank you so much. Sami I'll be in makeup then catering if you need me"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later" Sami kissed Sasha on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

"WHERE'S SASHA?"

Sasha could hear everybody running around trying to find her as she hid in between two big crates. Since she was so small nobody would be able to find her.

It was unlike Sasha to get this nervous before a match but the nerves hit her like a ton of bricks. Her championship match was in ten minutes and she felt like her was going to puke.

She hasn't felt this nervous since her first match all those years ago. She wasn't even this nervous when she won the NXT women's championship or for her first match at Wrestlemania.

"Sasha?"

Sasha heard Charlotte's voice but she didn't say anything.

"Sasha...I can see your boots what are you doing?"

Sasha sighed. "Don't mind me...I'm just getting ready"

She didnt even need to see Charlotte to know what look she had on her face. "Right...well our match is next"

"I know I'll be there in a second" Sasha said as Charlotte sighed and walked away.

Sasha thought she'd be fine until she heard someone approaching her.

"Sasha I know you're in between those crates come on out"

Of course it was Sami.

Charlotte snitched.

Sasha pushed the crates away and slid out. "Hey babe"

"Sasha what's wrong? You never act like this" The look on Sami's face clearly showed that he was concerned.

"I know I know...I'm just nervous. My childhood dream is finally coming true and its kinda scary"

"I know it is Sasha but you were born to do this. There's nothing to be nervous about. The crowd loves you, You're in the best shape of your life, you'll be in the ring with Charlotte who you can trust, and you didn't mess up your makeup"

Sasha laughed and shoved Sami playfully. "You're so stupid"

"You ready to do this?" Sami asked as he took her hand.

"I was born ready"

* * *

"Its so shiny"

Sami burst out in laughter. "Sasha you finally achieve your childhood dream in front of thousands of people and the first thing you say is "Its so shiny""

Sasha smiled. "But look at it!"

"Yeah I see it! I'm so proud of you"

Sasha smiled and leaped on Sami kissing him. "Thank you so much Sami I can't believe it! I'm the WWE women's champion!"

Sami held on to her and looked at the championship. "Its finally yours"

The locker room door opened as Charlotte walked inside. "Ewww no PDA in the locker room"

Sasha smiled as she got off of Sami and walked over to Charlotte. "Don't do that cause this is basically your fault"

"Yeah...anyways how are you guys celebrating tonight?"

Both Sasha and Sami gave her a evil look causing the Queen to roll her eyes. "Forget I asked. Anyways congratulations Sasha but I will be taking my title back soon"

"Good luck with that"Sasha said as she hugged Charlotte before she and Sami left the room.

"So should we get to the celebration champ?" Sami asked.

Sasha put her championship on her shoulder and smiled. "Yes we should"


	8. Alexa Bliss And Becky Lynch

**Chapter 7**

 **Becky Lynch/ Alexa Bliss**

 **Rated M**

* * *

 _December 4, 2016_

She lost.

Becky looked on as the ref handed Alexa Bliss HER title.

HER TITLE.

The title that she worked her entire career for.

Becky felt sick as she did the walk of shame back to the locker room.

People tried to congratulate Becky on a good match and tell her that she'll win the title back sooner then later but she didn't wanna hear it, she just wanted to curl up in bed with a pint of Ben and Jerry's and watch The Simpsons or something.

Becky didn't even shower. she just grabbed her bags and left for the hotel, she'd take a shower once she got there.

After a stop at the local grocery store and a quick shower she was finally able to relax a little bit. The pains of going through a table didn't even kick in until she was laying down.

She looked at her phone to see that Charlotte and Finn were the first people to text her. Bayley, Sasha, Naomi, Sheamus, Sami, Seth, and all three members of the New Day texted and called her to make sure that she was alright but Becky couldn't be bothered to text and call them back. She'd do it tomorrow.

Suddenly she heard someone knock on her door. Becky was considering ignoring whoever it was but decided against it.

Becky sat her ice cream down and got up and opened the door to the very last person she wanted to see right now.

"What can I do for you Alexa?" Becky asked.

"Can I come in please?" Alexa asked.

Becky nodded as she let Alexa in. She didn't know what she wanted but she was curious to see.

"So...What did you need?" Becky asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I wanted to make sure that you where ok"

Becky nodded. "I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine"

"You don't have to lie to me Becky, I saw how you left after the match. How you didn't talk to anybody once you got backstage. Carmella said you just grabbed your bags and left. So I wanted to make sure that everything's fine"

Becky grabbed the channel box as she started to flip through the channels. "I just lost my title I'm so sorry if I wasn't in a talking mood"

Alexa sighed and sat down next to Becky, taking the channel box out of her hand. "Well, if you want I could make you feel better"

Becky caught the suggestive tone in Alexa's voice and raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Alexa took her jacket off and threw it on a chair before taking off her shirt and tossing it at Becky's face. "I'm serious"

Becky smirked as she threw the shirt to the floor. "Get over here"

Alexa smiled and removed her pants before sliding onto Becky's lap. Truth be told Alexa always had a little crush on Becky, ever since they met back in NXT but she never said anything in fear of rejection.

Becky pulled Alexa down and kissed her hard. Alexa moaned as she moved her hands under Becky's shirt and cupped her breast. Becky moaned softy and stopped the kiss. removing her shirt and bra before kissing Alexa again.

Alexa ran her fingers through Becky's hair as she felt Becky remove her bra and throw it on the floor with hers. Becky pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss, lick, and suck Alexa's right nipple before moving on to the left one.

"Oh fuck" Alexa sighed as Becky continued what she was doing.

"Becky..." Alexa said as she pulled Becky away from her breast. "As much as I love what you're doing I came here to make you feel better"

Alexa slid off of Becky's lap and moved in between her legs. She slid Becky's pants and underwear off before spreading her legs.

"Wow you're already wet" She teased.

"Don't fucking tease me Lexi" Becky warned.

Alexa chuckled and shoved a finger deep into Becky's pussy.

"Shit!" Becky hissed as Alexa began to finger her.

"Add another finger" Becky pleaded.

"Whatever you say Becks" Alexa said as she slipped another finger inside of her.

"Fuck yes Alexa!" Becky moaned as her hips started to move with Alexa's fingers. Alexa leaned down and started to suck on Becky's clit and that's when Becky lost it.

"Fuck Alexa I think I'm about to come. Alexa Alexa ALEXA FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

Becky screamed as she came all over Alexa's fingers. Alexa waited until Becky cooled down as she slipped her fingers out and licked them clean. "Feel better?"

"Yeah" Becky breathed out as she got up and laid Alexa down. "But now its your turn"

Alexa giggled as Becky removed her underwear before opening her legs and lightly blowing on her extremely wet pussy.

"Oh come on Becky" Alexa whined I didn't tease you!"

"True. But it's fun" Becky said as she lightly glazed a finger over her. "You're so wet"

"BECKKKKY PLEASEEEEEE" Alexa begged as she pushed her hips up so her pussy was closer to Becky's face.

"You're cute when you beg" Becky said before burying her face in between Alexa's legs.

"HOLY SHIT BECKY" Alexa yelled as she grabbed a handful of Becky's orange hair.

Her insides felt like fire as Becky's tongue explored her.

"Oh my God Becky" Alexa moaned as Becky started rubbing on her clit.

Alexa's hips bucked wildly and her eyes closed tight as her mouth fell open but no words were coming out.

When Becky slid her tongue in her hole and started to shove it in and out Alexa knew that she was done for.

"BECKY OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YESSS YESS FUCK YESS" Alexa gasped as she had the hardest orgasm of her life.

Becky licked her lips before laying down next to Alexa.

"So..." Alexa asked out of breath. "Feel better now?"

Becky laughed and smacked Alexa's ass. "I feel great...but I'm still coming after that title"

Alexa giggled and and snuggled closer to Becky. "As long as we have sex afterwards I'm fine with that"


	9. Charlotte Flair and Finn Balor

**Chapter 8**

 **Charlotte Flair/Finn Bálor**

 **Rated M**

 **Let's pretend Finn didn't get injured yeah?**

* * *

 _August 21, 2016_

"Are you ready?"

Finn nodded as he watched Charlotte sit her newly won WWE Women's Championship down on the table beside her. "You know what you gotta do right?"

Finn nodded again. He was focused right now. The biggest match of his life was happening in 15 minutes and he had to stay focused.

"Okay then. I'll be waiting in gorilla after the match good luck" Charlotte said as she stood up and grabbed her title.

"I don't need it," Finn said as Charlotte smiled and left the room.

Charlotte found a seat next to her best friend Becky Lynch and waited for the match to start.

"How's Finn?" Becky asked as Seth made his entrance.

"He's focused, not nervous, ready to win," Charlotte said as his music hit.

After that all of her attention was on the TV, She watched as Finn hit Seth with everything that he had and watched as Seth did the same thing. She watched him jump off the top rope, she watched as Seth threw him through the barricade. It was an all-out war until Finn finally hit Seth with his finisher for the win.

Charlotte smiled as she watched Finn hold up his championship. Her boyfriend was the first ever WWE Universal Champion.

Charlotte got up from her chair and ran to gorilla to wait for him.

She watched as Seth came back holding his back in pain. He'll be fine.

She watched Stephanie and Mick Foley walk back with smiles on their faces as Stephanie went on and on about having a celebration tomorrow on Raw.

Finally, Charlotte saw her boyfriend Finn walk towards her with his new WWE Universal Title.

"Congratulations," Charlotte said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew you could do it"

Finn kissed Charlotte. "Thank you"

Charlotte watched as everyone came up and congratulated him. People were taking pictures and laughing, and as much as Charlotte enjoyed watching Finn be the center of attention she knew he just wanted to get back to the hotel.

Soon he was back in the locker room probably washing the rest of that paint off, so Charlotte decided to wait for him outside.

As she waited she looked through her twitter and saw everyone congratulating her and Finn. She thought it was cute how everyone noticed that she and Finn won their titles on the same night.

"You ready to go?" Charlotte heard Finn say behind her.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you"

Finn grabbed her bags as they walked to the car. Finn put the bags in the car as Charlotte started the car and waited for Finn to get inside.

"Are we going to the hotel?"Finn asked as he got into the car.

"Yeah, unless you wanted to go somewhere else?" Charlotte asked as she pulled out of the parking ramp and into the street.

"Nope... hotel sounds great"

"You tired?" Charlotte asked.

"Sleep is the farthest thing from my mind"

Charlotte could feel Finn's eyes on her as she continued driving. The car ride was almost silent other than the music playing in the background.

Eventually, they got to the hotel and as soon as she parked the car Finn got out and grabbed their bags. Charlotte watched with amusement as Finn almost ran into the hotel.

By the time Charlotte decided to get out of the car Finn was already upstairs.

Charlotte chuckled as she took the stairs up, making Finn wait even longer. Finally, Charlotte made it to their room.

When she opened the door she admittedly saw Finn sitting in a chair. His shoes and leather jacket were already off. Both of their titles were sitting neatly on the table next to him and their bags were in the corner.

"What took you so long?" Finn asked as Charlotte stepped inside.

"I took the stairs," Charlotte said as she sat on the bed.

"You wanted to make me wait huh?" Finn said as he stood up.

"Maybe..." Charlotte smiled as Finn was now standing in front of her.

"I don't like waiting"

"I know you don't, but I like messing with you" Charlotte shrugged

"Oh yeah?" Finn said sarcastically as he moved closer to her. "When will it be my turn to tease you?"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind Bálor?"

Finn smirked as he leaned down and kissed Charlotte. "I just wanna see how I can tease you until you crack"

Charlotte smirked as she pushed herself off of the bed, moving past Finn. "I'll never crack Bálor"

"Oh really?" Finn asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Try me"

Finn smiled and removed his shirt before sitting down on the bed. "Your turn"

"Is that it?" Charlotte teased before removing her shirt and pants. Finn watched her with hungry eyes as she walked back over to him. He grabbed her and lifted her up so she was straddling his lap.

"You look beautiful grá" Charlotte loved it whenever Finn spoke to her in Irish. To her, it was the greatest thing ever.

Finn kissed her as Charlotte wrapped her legs around his waist. With that Finn lifted her up and laid her on the top of the bed.

"Wait here," Finn said before kissing her on top of her head.

Charlotte watched as Finn went to his bag and started to look through it.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Finn chuckled.

"Don't worry about it stór" He said as he walked back over to her with something behind his back.

Finn climbed back on the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Finn..." Charlotte said as Finn moved closer to her.

"Close your eyes," Finn said as Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just do it"

Charlotte sighed but did what Finn asked. She felt Finn take her bra off before taking her hand and lock something hard and cold around her wrist. "Are you handcuffing me?" Charlotte asked as she heard Finn chuckle,

"Yup, and you can open your eyes now"

When Charlotte opened her eyes Finn was completely naked. Her eyes went straight to his dick. "So you got me handcuffed, now what?"

"An bhfuil tú neirbhíseach mo ghrá?" Finn asked as Charlotte sighed.

"You know I can't answer that..." Finn laughed and leaned down and kissed her.

Charlotte immediately tried to wrap her arms around his neck but of course, since she was handcuffed she couldn't do that.

Finn broke the kiss and laughed. "Struggling already love? Sad..." Finn said before pecking her on the lips.

Finn moved down Charlotte's body and kissed her breast. Licking and sucking on her nipples.

"Fuck Finn" Charlotte groaned, wishing she could run her hands through his hair.

Finn moved down her body and stopped right in front of her heat.

Charlotte watched as he looked up at her and leaned down. She closed her eyes waiting to feel him pleasure her but when it didn't happen Charlotte's eyes flew open to see Finn looking at her.

"Were you expecting something A mhuirnín?" Finn asked as Charlotte groaned.

"Finnnnnnnnnnnn" Charlotte whined as she pushed her hips up. But Finn just pushed her back down and smiled. "I'm just teasing you love"

"Well stop teasing me I'm tired of it" Charlotte huffed as Finn smirked.

"But it's fun seeing you all hot and bothered Charlotte. You look so damn sexy" Finn whispered.

Charlotte groaned. "Come on Finn I already begged!"

"You didn't say please"

Charlotte sighed. "Please Finn. Please please please!"

"No"

"FINN!"

Finn laughed and slipped a finger inside of Charlotte making her gasp. "An é seo cad a bhí tú ag grá?"

Charlotte just moaned as Finn pushed his finger in and out at an extremely slow pace. "This isn't fair Finn"

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted me to do?" Finn asked with a smirk on his face.

"Finn, please. Faster" Charlotte begged.

"I dunno...I don't think you deserve it"

Charlotte tried to move her hips but Finn held them down. "Nope"

Charlotte groaned but it was quickly replaced with a moan when she felt Fill slip another finger in her pussy.

"Fuck!" Charlotte yelled as her head hit the pillows and her hands tugged at the handcuffs.

"You want me to go faster A chuisle?"

"You know I do," Charlotte said as she looked at Finn. "Give me everything that you got"

"You sure about that love?"

"Positive"

"Whatever you say," Finn said.

Finn added another finger and quickened his pace making Charlotte throw her head back and moan.

"Louder Charlotte. I want the whole hotel to hear you"

"Finn..."

"Louder"

"Finn!"

"Come on love I know you can get louder than that"

"FINN!" Charlotte yelled as she felt Finn rub on her clit. Her hips started to buck uncontrollably. She felt her climax fastly approaching. Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut as Finn shoved his fingers in as far as he could and curled them.

"HOLY SHIT FINN!" Charlotte almost screamed as her orgasm ran through her. Her toes curled and her eyes squeezed shut as her body shook.

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes after she calmed down. "Wow"

Finn chuckled. "We're not done yet darling"

"Can you unlock my hands from these handcuffs now?"

"Nope"

"Didn't think so," Charlotte said as Finn spread her legs. Finn pressed the head of his dick to her entrance.

"Are you seriously still teasing me?" Charlotte pushed her hips down causing her heat to rub against Finn's cock making him groan.

"Not anymore" Finn hissed as he shoved his cock deep into Charlotte.

"FUCK!" Charlotte yelled as she wrapped her legs around him as he pounded into her. The bed began to rock and she was sure that they woke up the neighbors but she didn't care. She couldn't stop moaning as Finn continued to thrust into her.

"Finn...Finn, please let my hands loose" Charlotte pleaded.

Finn reached up and finally let Charlotte's hands lose. As soon as he did her hands went straight to his shoulders pushing him down so she could kiss him again. She felt his cock slid over her g-spot over and over again pushing her to her breaking point.

"Finn...shit! Babe, I'm close" Charlotte ran her nails down Finn's chest making him hiss.

"Fuck Charlotte" Finn panted as his hips started to thrust faster and harder.

Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her orgasm rushed through her. "Holy shit Finn!"

Finn leaned down and kissed her. His hips moving at a quicker pace. "Shit darling you're so beautiful" Finn moaned in her ear before groaning as he came.

Finn rolled over to his side and laid next to Charlotte, pulling her closer to him. Charlotte laid her head on his chest while he kissed the top of her hair. "So, if this is what happens when you tease me..."

Finn laughed as he pulled her closer. "I'll make sure to do it more often"

"You better"


	10. Alexa Bliss And Nikki Bella

**Chapter 9**

 **Nikki Bella/Alexa Bliss**

 **Rated M**

* * *

 _September 11, 2016 Backlash_

Nikki Bella looked at her reflection in the mirror as she got ready for her match. Tonight was a historic night not only for WWE but for Women's wrestling. Tonight she had a title match for the brand new WWE Smackdown Women's Championship. But it wouldn't be easy for her to become SD Women's champ, she had to defeat Natalya, Naomi, Becky Lynch, Carmella, and Alexa Bliss.

She knew everything about Nattie, Naomi, and Becky since she's had matches with them before. But Carmella and Alexa were the problems. Sure she met them before, but she's never really had a conversation with them, Just a hello, nice to meet you, and goodbye.

She knew that Carmella was fast, she talked a lot of smack and she liked to gloat.

Alexa on the other hand...she was still a bit green but she was clearly getting better every time she stepped into the ring. She was good on the mic, and she liked to take her opponent to the corner.

While Nikki continued to look in the mirror she heard the locker room door open. She watched as Alexa Bliss herself walked into the room already wearing her wrestling gear. Alexa looked up at Nikki and frowned, she clearly wasn't expecting the fearless one to be in the room.

"Oh, you're here..." Alexa said as she turned to go through her bag.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm here. Didn't realize I needed your permission to be in the room"

"Well maybe you should ask next time"

Nikki turned to look at Alexa, who unfortunately still had her back to her. "I didn't know you suddenly ran the locker room"

Alexa turned to Nikki with a calm smile on her face. "Well, now you do. Once I was drafted to Smackdown this became my division. And when I win that Smackdown Women's Championship everybody will know it"

Nikki laughed. The audacity of this girl was laughable. "Umm... I don't know who you think you are but you don't run this division ok little girl?"

Alexa's mouth fell open. "How dare you! I am not a little girl! I am the future Smackdown Women's champ!"

"Yeah sure, you can't even lace up my Nike's. Now if you'll excuse me I have a championship to win" Nikki said as she tried to walk past Alexa. But Alexa grabbed her arm and shoved her into the lockers.

"If you don't believe that I run this division I'll just have to show you"

At first, Nikki was confused by what Alexa meant but as soon as she felt Alexa's hands on her wrestling shorts everything became clear.

"Oh, you really wanna do this? Fine then Little Miss Bliss, show me what you can do"

Alexa shoved Nikki's shorts down and ran her fingers up and down Nikki's slit making her wet.

"Are you actually gonna do something or are you just gonna keep doing that?" Nikki teased.

Alexa frowned at Nikki. "Trust me, Nikki, I'll have you screaming in just a second" Alexa said as she slid down Nikki's body and laid little licks on Nikki's pussy.

Nikki sighed. This felt good but she knew Alexa could do better. So Nikki moved her hands down and grabbed Alexa's head pushing her deeper into her pussy.

Alexa must have got the hint cause her tongue started to move faster.

"That's it, Alexa. Just like that" Nikki said as her hips started to move with Alexa's tongue.

Alexa held on to Nikki's hips as she started to suck on Nikki's clit. Nikki let out a loud groan as she held Alexa's head tighter, it felt like Alexa's tongue was covering every inch of her pussy. Nikki swung her head and smacked the lockers but she didn't fell any pain all she felt was the pleasure that Alexa was giving her.

"Shit, suck my clit again. Make me come in your mouth" Nikki moaned out as Alexa did as she said.

"Fuck fuck fuck I'm gonna come!" Nikki yelled as her hips started to move faster. When Alexa reached down and rubbed her pussy that's when Nikki lost it.

"OH MY GOD YES!" Nikki screamed as she came in Alexa's mouth.

Once she caught her breath Nikki pushed Alexa down on the bench and pulled her shorts down. "Now it's my turn"

Nikki pushed Alexa's hips up so her ass was in the air giving it a couple of hard smacks. Alexa gasped as Nikki rubbed the red spot. "You have a nice ass, but you need to learn that this is my division," Nikki said as she slapped Alexa's ass again.

Alexa moaned as Nikki ran two fingers up and down Alexa's pussy before shoving them in.

"Oh fuck!" Alexa spat as Nikki pounded her fingers deep inside of Alexa.

"You like my fingers in your tight wet pussy Alexa?" Nikki asked as she slapped Alexa's ass again with her free hand.

Alexa couldn't even think straight let alone say anything, she was in pure bliss (no pun intended) as she felt her orgasm fastly approaching.

"Fuck Nikki I'm gonna come" Alexa groaned. Nikki started to rub Alexa's clit and slipping another finger in her pussy.

"Come for me, Lexi"

Alexa let out her longest and lowest moan ever as her entire body jerked, her eyes squeezed shut as her orgasm rushed through her body.

Nikki watched Alexa's body go limp as she licked her fingers before pulling her shorts back up fixing her hair and walking towards the door.

"See you in the ring Alexa"


	11. Becky Lynch and Seth Rollins

**Chapter 10**

 **Seth Rollins/Becky Lynch**

 **Rated M**

* * *

 _WWE Draft Smackdown Live July 19, 2016_

Today was the day of the draft and all of the WWE Superstars were as nervous as ever.

Careers would change, Superstars would debut, Friendships would be strained, and relationships would be broken.

It was already hard for a couple in WWE to spend some alone time together as it is but if WWE split a couple up it would nearly be impossible.

One day.

They would only have one day to spend with each other.

Seth sighed as he thought about only being able to see his straight fired beauty.

Becky Lynch was the love of his life. Just thinking of the Irish Lass kicker put a smile on his face. He didn't know what he would do if WWE split them up.

He tried asking the WWE officials if they could tell him where she'd end up but they said he had to wait. He kinda knew he would be heading to Raw and he hoped Becky would join him.

Seth heard a knock on the locker room door. "Anybody in here? The draft is starting in 5 minutes"

"Yeah I'm coming," Seth said as he followed the production man.

Soon Seth found himself in a sea of WWE superstars. Everyone was laughing and having a great time but he could tell they were nervous. Soon he saw Becky sitting next to her best friend Raw Women's Champion Charlotte Flair. Becky had a big smile on her face and she laughed with her best friend.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies," Seth said as he sat down next to Becky, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey babe," Becky said as she kissed him making Charlotte roll her eyes.

"Umm could you guys maybe not do that? I want all eyes on the tv screen" Charlotte said as Becky and Seth laughed.

"Sorry mom" Seth teased making Charlotte roll her eyes again.

"IT'S STARTING" Someone yelled as everyone turned their attention to the screen.

Everyone watched as Stephanie and Mick announced Seth Rollins, Charlotte Flair, and Finn Balor were drafted to Raw while Dean Ambrose and AJ Styles were drafted to Smackdown Live.

"Damn! My boyfriend my best friends?! I need to be on Raw" Becky said as Charlotte laughed.

"I really hope you do," Charlotte said as Seth nodded.

"Seth Charlotte you need to get your shirts so we can get some pictures plus Charlotte you have an interview," One of the production guys said as they both stood up.

"I'll be right back Becks," Charlotte said as she stood up and left.

"Are you ok?" Seth asked as he noticed the look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm ok...You go ahead I'll still be here"

"Alright..." Seth said as he walked away.

* * *

"Did we miss anything?" Charlotte asked as she and Seth came back.

"Raw got Roman, Brock, and New Day Smackdown got Cena and Orton" Becky answered with her eyes glued to the screen.

"Oh and I texted Finn, he's really excited to finally come up to the main roster," Becky said as she showed Charlotte and Seth.

"Becks I hope the draft you next," Charlotte said as Becky smiled softly.

"Me too, The anticipation is killing me"

Seth leaned over and kissed Becky on top of her head. "I'm sure everything will be fine"

Becky watched as the next round of draft picks were announced.

Sami Zayn to Raw.

Bray Wyatt is Smackdown.

Sasha Banks to Raw.

Becky Lynch to Smackdown.

Chris Jericho to...wait

Wait...

Wait...

WHAT?!

Becky Lynch to Smackdown?!

Becky felt Seth's arm around her stiffen as she looked at the ground.

Becky was now exclusively on Smackdown.

Away from Finn, away from Sasha, away from Charlotte

Away from Seth...

"Becky?"

Becky heard Charlotte ask as she looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...I better go get my shirt huh?" Becky stood up and walked away leaving a disappointed Seth and Charlotte behind.

"You wanna go after her?" Seth asked.

Charlotte stood up. "No, my match with Dana and Sasha is next, Plus I feel like this is something a boyfriend should do"

Seth nodded as he wished her good luck before walking down the halls to find her.

* * *

It was after Becky's segment and Seth still couldn't find her. He was waiting for her at Gorilla but a producer called him for a quick interview and when he came back someone said she was already gone.

Seth found Charlotte standing in the hallways talking to Sasha. "Charlotte! Have you seen Becky anywhere?"

"Sorry Seth but I haven't seen her"

"Neither have I" Sasha shrugged.

"If you see her please tell me," Seth said before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Sasha asked as she watched Seth run down the hall.

"He's worried about Becky since all of us are on Raw and she's on Smackdown"

Sasha nodded. "Oh...well hopefully she'll be ok"

"Yeah...hopefully"

* * *

It was after the show and Seth still couldn't find Becky. He ran around the entire arena but no one seemed to know where the lass kicker was.

Finally, Seth decided to give up, just when he was about to leave the arena Charlotte came running up to him.

"I found Becky," She said as Seth came to a stop.

"Where is she?"

Charlotte pointed to the Women's locker room. "She was getting her stuff together when I walked in"

"Ok thanks, Char," Seth said as he walked to the Women's locker room door. "Everybody decent?"

"It's just me" Seth heard Becky say.

Seth opened the door and saw Becky sitting on the floor packing her stuff.

"Hey..." Seth said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey, I saw your match, I loved it"

"Thanks," Seth said noting the sadness in her voice. "Sooooo..."

Becky turned to face him. "It's ok"

"What's ok?"

"Us being on different brands. I was upset at first but I think I'll be fine. Nattie, Naomi, AJ, and Jimmy and Jey are here so I'll be ok"

"Are you sure?" Seth asked.

Becky leaned forward and kissed Seth softly. "I'm sure"

"Well good. cause I hate seeing you upset" Seth said as he kissed her again.

Becky wrapped her arms around Seth's neck as he moved her closer to him so she was straddling him.

Seth deepened the kiss and grabbed Becky's ass as Becky moaned. "Seth we need to stop someone might walk in"

Seth moved Becky off of him before he got up and locked the locker room door, "There now no one can come in"

"What if someone knocks?"

"Becky! Everybody is gone we have nothing to worry about"

Becky nodded as Seth took off his shirt and pants before sitting down and moving Beck to his lap again. Seth moved his lips from Becky's lips to the side of her face then to her neck. He knew neck kisses drove Becky crazy and it was proven right when Becky started to grind down on him, making him groan.

Soon Becky's shirt and pants joined Seth's on a pile on the floor as hands wandered everywhere they could reach.

Seth unclasped Becky's bra and threw it on the floor before wrapping his lips around Becky's nipple.

"Seth... fuck enough with the foreplay just fuck me already"

Seth chuckled as he slid Becky's panties off and slid two fingers inside of her. "Damn Becky"

"Seth please..." Becky moaned as she reached down and squeezed Seth's dick.

"FUCK!" Seth gasped as he slipped his fingers out. "You're so damn needy"

Seth flipped Becky over so he was on top of her before thrusting into her. Becky grabbed Seth's hair and moaned as he pounded into her.

"Fuck Seth!" Becky yelled as Seth picked up speed.

Seth groaned and pushed Becky's hair to the side of her head as he kissed her neck and played with her nipples.

"Oh my God Seth!" Becky moaned.

Seth could tell Becky was close so he reached down and flicked his thumb across her clit.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK SETH OH MY GOD" Becky screamed as she came.

"Shit!" Seth hissed as he came right after she did.

"Holy shit" Becky sighed as Seth pulled out of her. Becky released her grip on Seth's hair as he gave her a kiss.

"I love you, and we're gonna be just fine, no matter what brand we're on," Seth said as they pulled apart.

Becky nodded and kissed Seth on top of his hair. "I love you too"


	12. AJ Styles and Nikki Bella

**Chapter 11**

 **Nikki Bella/AJ Styles**

 **Rated M**

 **P.S AJ doesn't have kids in this**

* * *

 _Is he gone yet?_

 _No...but he'll be gone soon_

 _Good cause I can't wait to see you_

 _I know...its been like...forever since I last saw you_

 _Its been way too long...text me back once he's gone_

 _Ok I will_

"Nikki did you hear me?"

Nikki Bella snapped her eyes up from her iPhone to the eyes of her boyfriend John Cena.

"I'm sorry what'd you say?"

"I said I'm going out with my friends tonight... are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Oh no... you deserve to spend come time with your friends so go ahead I'll be here"

John sighed. "Ok if you're sure...don't wait up for me"

With a kiss to her head and a smile Cena was finally gone... as soon as Nikki was sure he wasn't coming back she grabbed her phone again.

 _He's gone_

After two minutes of waiting she finally got a response.

 _Great... I'll be up in five_

Nikki smiled as she got up and and changed into her sexiest bra and matching panties before hiding them under her lovers shirt. Nikki walked over to the mirror and touched up her makeup and her hair before sitting back down on the bed, waiting for her lover to get to her room.

Finally after another six minutes she heard three soft and quick knocks at her door, telling her that he was here.

Nikki smiled and jumped up from her bed running over to the door and opening it. "Well hello there Mr. Styles"

AJ Styles smirked as Nikki let him into the room. "Hello Ms. Bella...nice shirt"

"Wait until you see what I'm wearing under it"

AJ chuckled as he sat down on the bed. "Why don't you show me?"

Nikki smiled as she slowly slid the shirt off of her body before tossing it in AJ's face. "Like what you see?"

AJ moved the shirt from his face and looked Nikki up and down. "Always"

"Good...cause there's a lot more where that came from" Nikki purred as she walked over to AJ and straddled him.

AJ moved his hands to her hair as she kissed him. Nikki started to grind on AJ's body as she moaned into the kiss.

Nikki knew this was wrong. She knew that AJ was married and AJ knew she was engaged to John Cena but quite frankly she didn't care. She loved the way AJ made her feel, she loved the way AJ moaned her name whenever she sucked his dick, she loved laying down next to him when they were done, she loved to take showers with him and she loved whenever they snuck around backstage at Smackdown live.

She just loved him.

That's right, Nikki could admit it. She was in love with AJ Styles.

Nikki pulled AJ's shirt over his head and ran her hands up and down his chest as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" AJ said as he unhooked Nikki's bra and threw it to the side.

Nikki smiled and pushed her hips up so AJ could slid her panties off. "You say that all the time"

"That's cause its true"

AJ kissed Nikki one more time before moving down to her breast taking her nipple into his mouth.

Nikki moaned and grabbed AJ's hair. "Fuck"

AJ smirked before kissing her stomach and pulling her panties down. AJ's hands immediately went to her pussy and rubbed at her clit.

"Fuck AJ" Nikki moaned as her hands went down to his hair. Nikki moaned when she felt AJ's tongue run down her pussy.

Nikki held onto AJ's hair as her hips repeatedly jerked up. Her eyes were shut tight as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her body. "Oh my god AJ YES!" Nikki moaned. Her orgasm was close, she knew it and so did AJ. Once she thought he was going to let her come in his mouth AJ stopped.

Nikki groaned and slapped the top of AJ's head as he laughed. "Don't get all upset darling...things are just getting started" He said with a wink.

Nikki leaned down and kissed AJ right as she felt the head of his cock press against her pussy.

Nikki broke this kiss and moaned. "AJ please!"

"Well...if your gonna beg" AJ smirked as he pushed himself into her.

"OH SHIT!" Nikki yelled while grabbing onto AJ's shoulders.

AJ moved his hips slowly while Nikki squeezed his shoulders. "Faster" AJ picked up the pace and Nikki moaned again as she slammed her head down on the pillows. Nikki started to ove her hips in time to AJ's thrust as she moaned over and over again. AJ grabbed her hips as his cock slammed into her at a hard and fast pace.

"AJ FUCK FUCK FUCK" Nikki yelled as she scratched her nails down AJ's back. AJ hissed and picked up the pace, he moved one hand from her hips to her clit, rubbing his thumb over the small bundle of nerves.

"Oh my god AJ I'm gonna come"

"Come for me darling. Let me have everything you got"

Nikki screamed AJ's name as her orgasm rushed through her. She grasped the bed sheets as AJ pounded into her before shooting his load deep inside of her.

Thank God for birth control.

"Holy shit..." Nikki gasped as AJ pulled out of her.

Nikki pulled AJ close to her as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"I should get going" AJ said as he kissed Nikki one more time before getting dressed.

AJ helped Nikki fix the bed before giving her one last kiss as he left.

Nikki sat down on the bed right as she got a text.

 _I'll be up in a bit -John_

Nikki sat her phone back down and made sure everything looked ok right as John opened the door.

"Hey love" Nikki smiled as John walked over to her and gave her a small kiss.

"Hello beautiful, what have you been up too while I was gone"

Nikki smirked "Oh nothing much...just had a good time by myself"


	13. Tama Tonga and Kenny Omega

**Chapter 12**

 **Kenny Omega/Tama Tonga**

 **Yes ladies and gentlemen...we are stepping away from WWE for a bit...again**

 **I don't recall writing M/M sex before so I'm sorry if I've gotten anything wrong.**

 **Rated: M**

* * *

 _July 21 2017 Tokyo Japan_

"So what's going on with you and Tama Tonga?"

Kenny sighed as he talked with Matt and Nick Jackson on facetime. "I dunno he just turned on me! We were fine yesterday"

"Did he find out that you have a crush on him?" Nick asked.

Kenny blushed as a small smile made its way to his face. "I don't think so? I only told you guys...unless-"

"We didn't mention anything to anybody" Nick said as Matt nodded.

"Right, you trusted us with a secret and we wouldn't tell anybody" Matt confirmed.

"Well then no its not that. I don't know what I did to him"

"Have you tried talking to him?" Matt asked.

"I tried to after the match but he didn't wanna talk"

"Well I suggest you try talking to him in private" Nick suggested.

"Yeah maybe I'll do that, anyways I know you guys have a flight to catch so"

"Right right...talk to Tama and we'll see you later"

Kenny said his goodbyes before turning his phone off and laying down in his bed.

He didn't know what was going on with Tama but he was hoping they could clear the air and be friends again because even though it was true that Kenny had a crush on Tama he valued their friendship.

Kenny sighed. Hopefully they could clear this all up in the morning.

* * *

Or maybe not.

Kenny tried.

He tried texting him but Tama wouldn't respond. He tried calling him but his calls went straight to voicemail. He even tried talking to his brother Tanga Loa.

"You gotta talk to him yourself brotha" Tanga told him over the phone.

"At least tell me if I did anything wrong. A simple yes or no" Kenny pleaded.

Tanga sighed. "No Kenny. You technically didn't do anything wrong...Just talk to him in person. He won't wanna do it at first but trust me I know my brother...he'll talk"

So Kenny decided to talk to Tama after their match. Which was crazy to say the least. Tama jumped him before the bell even rang and was on his ass for awhile but of course Kenny ended up beating him.

Bad Luck Fale, Chase Owens and Yujiro Takahashi were there for the match and after Kenny won he and Tama hugged and Too Sweet it out but Kenny could tell their was still a problem.

So after the match while the rest of The Bullet Club was in the locker room getting ready to leave Kenny walked over to Tama.

"Hey Tama can we talk?" Kenny asked.

Tama looked conflicted for a second. "Umm sure...But can it be at the hotel?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you wanna do" Kenny agreed.

"Cool I'll text you my room number" Tama said before Kenny nodded before heading over to his stuff.

* * *

 _"218"_

Kenny knocked on the door of the room number Tama sent him and waited for him to open it.

Kenny was kind of nervous. He really wanted him and Tama to clear the air and be friends again cause he really liked having Tama around. He was very funny, he was sweet, he was loyal...until this all happened anyways. Plus he was hot.

Like super hot.

Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Tama Tonga in all of his shirtless glory.

"Hey Kenny, come on in"

Kenny smiled as he slid past Tama and walked into the room.

So clearly Kenny has seen Tama shirtless multiple times before but now its different cause they're in a room all by themselves and Kenny was just thinking about how hot he is...

"Should I put a shirt on or?" Tama asked.

"Its your room, you not having a shirt on doesn't bother me" _liar_

"Ok cool. So you're here cause you wanna clear the air huh?" Tama asked as he sat down on the bed.

Kenny pulled the chair next to the desk closer to the bed and sat down. "Yeah, Tama we've been friends for years now and I dunno what went wrong but I'm hoping we can get past it"

Tama sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "Look Kenny... I just wanna apologize. I was thinking that you didnt care about The Bullet Club anymore that all you cared about was Nick and Matt. I thought you only cared about The Elite"

"Why would you think that?"

"Umm cause you basically said it? All you talk about is The Elite during interviews, you always say that the New Japan tours are boring without The Bucks, Your fucking bio on twitter doesn't even mention the Bullet Club!"

"It doesn't?" Kenny pulled out phone and did a quick twitter check and just as Tama had said there was no mention of Bullet Club. "Oh..."

"See?" Tama said.

Kenny sighed, he didn't realize that he was treating the Bullet Club or more importantly his friends so poorly. "I'm really sorry Tama, I never really realized I was hurting you guys and I'm sorry"

Tama smiled at that. "Its fine Kenny. Pounding on your head a couple hours ago really helped"

Kenny smiled as he stood up. "Well I'm glad we talked about this and sorted it all out"

"Yeah. I understand that attacking you probably wasn't the best way to bring this all up and I'm sorry too"

Kenny's smile got even bigger as Tama pulled him into a hug.

Tama's body was so warm and comfortable Kenny didn't know what came over him but as soon as Tama pulled anyway from the hug Kenny pulled him back in for a kiss.

And to his surprise Tama didn't push him away in fact he kissed Kenny back.

Kenny pulled away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that"

"Why not?"

Kenny blinked. "Cause you're not gay?"

"I just kissed you though!"

"So...you're into guys?" Kenny asked.

"Honestly I was never into guys until I really started hanging out with you" Tama admitted.

Kenny blushed as Tama took his hand so they could sit on the bed.

"I guess I realized I liked you after you moved up to the heavyweight division but I kept denying it until a couple of months ago" Tama confessed as Kenny nodded.

"Well what about you?"

"Huh?" Kenny asked as Tama laughed.

"I mean...you did kiss me so when did those feelings start?"

"Oh umm...maybe a year ago? Its been a pretty long time" Kenny confessed. "I guess I just-"

Tama cut Kenny off with another kiss that Kenny had no intentions of stopping.

The kiss got heated and soon Tama was laying on top of Kenny in the middle of the bed. Soon shirts were removed and Tama started working on Kenny's pants.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Kenny asked as Tama kissed down his neck.

"Yeah I'm sure" Tama said as he started to pull Kenny's basketball shorts down.

As soon as Tama was done pulling Kenny's shorts down Kenny flipped them over so he was on top. Kenny grabbed at Tama's pants and yanked them down his legs before palming the bulge in is boxers.

Tama hissed as Kenny started teasing him through his boxers.

"Fuck Kenny stop playing with me"

Kenny chuckled and pulled Tama's boxers down before wrapping his long fingers around his hard length and gently stroking.

"Oh fuck!" Tama moaned as Kenny ran his tongue over the side of his cock, circling the tip and tasting the pre cum at the tip.

Tama moved his hand to Kenny's hair and let out a string of curses at the feeling of Kenny's tongue moving around the head of his cock.

Kenny takes as much of Tama's cock as he can, relaxing his throat until the tip of his dick hits the back of it.

"Fuck your mouth feels so good, holy shit" Tama moaned as Kenny began to suck harder.

As much as Tama wanted to just come right now he's been waiting for this moment for a long time and he wasn't gonna let it end like this. Tama grabbed Kenny's hair and tugged him off of his dick, bringing him up to a kiss.

"As much as I was enjoying that there is something else I really wanna do"

Knowing exactly what Tama was talking about Kenny started to remove his boxers.

While Kenny did that Tama slid off the bed and grabbed the baby oil from his bag. "Will this work?"

"Yeah that'll be fine" Kenny nodded as he threw his boxers off the bed.

Tama moved back on the bed and flipped Kenny over so he was on his stomach. "Ass up" he said as he slapped Kenny's left ass cheek.

Kenny pushed up on his knees as Tama groaned. "That's more like it"

Tama took the bottle of baby oil and squirted some on his fingers, breathing on them to make sure it wasn't cold before spreading Kenny's cheeks apart and slipping his finger inside of his pink hole.

Kenny hissed as Tama slowly thrust his finger inside of him.

"Fuck...Tama more" Kenny pleaded.

Tama smirked and added another finger, picking up the pace and scissoring them.

"Oh FUCK!" Kenny moaned.

"You think you're ready?"

"Yeah...I need you...please" Kenny begged.

Tama fingered Kenny a little more before carefully removing his fingers and wiping his fingers off on his shirt from the floor.

Tama lined his cock up with Kenny's hole and slowly pushed inside of him.

Kenny let of a moan of pleasure as Tama groaned at the feeling of Kenny's tightness. Kenny grabbed the pillow in front of him and buried his face inside of it as Tama worked his way inside.

"No sir we ain't having none of that" Tama said as he snatched the pillow Kenny had his face in. "I wanna hear you"

Tama held Kenny's hips and braced himself before driving his dick into Kenny at a fast pace.

"Holy shit FUCK" Kenny yelled as he bit his lip, the power in Tama's thrust was nearly making him breathless. It was forceful yet smooth, it made Kenny's toe's curl and he never wanted it to stop.

Kenny was so lost in the pounding Tama was giving him he didn't even realize the Tongan had a hand on his dick until he felt a squeeze.

"Ah fuck" Kenny moaned as he started fucking himself in Tama's hand. "I'm gonna cum"

Tama started to pump Kenny's cock in time with his own thrust. "Shit you're so tight"

Kenny came all over Tama's hand and the bed with a loud moan. His body went limp as Tama continued to fuck him into the mattress. Tama groaned as he felt his orgasmfast approaching.

"Fuck Kenny holy shit" Tama gripped Kenny's hips as he came deep inside of him.

Kenny moaned as Tama pulled out of him and gathered him in his arms.

"So what now?" Kenny asked as Tama kissed his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Tama asked.

"I mean what now? Was this a one time thing or..." Kenny was nervous about asking this question but he needed to know.

"Well you know I've never had a boyfriend before but... I wanna try this with you"

Kenny smiled and tucked himself closer to Tama. "Good cause I wanna try this too"

Tama kissed Kenny one last time before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **Well this was longer than expected...but I'm happy with what I wrote.**

 **If you want a one-shot just DM me or leave a review.**

 **Thanks!**


	14. UPDATE!

**Guys I'm so sorry for not updating but my laptop screen cracked and I have nothing to write on...so I'm hoping to get a new laptop for Christmas by until then there will be no new chapters. Once again I'm so sorry.**


End file.
